Pokemon Black White Adventures v2
by Riptide-rider
Summary: Join the sarcastic Zane and his two best friends, the bubbly White, and the insane  Black as they travel through Unova region,catching pokemon and meeting new poeple.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to redo this fic because a bunch of people liked it and I noticed TONS of mistakes when I had re-read it a while ago. So without further ado here is PokemonBlackWhiteAdventure V2 chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the sunlight that was beaming through my window and annoying me. I let out a yawn as I stood up began to change into my everyday clothes. My normal outfit consisted of a purple shirt, a black hoodie with a Gengar on the front, black baggy pants, and purple sneakers. Yeah I got purple shoes big whoop. I looked at my spiky black hair that had a few green streaks running through it that went with my topaz colored eyes.<p>

I walked downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast which was eggs, bacon, and sausages.

"Hey mom." I said sitting down at my usual spot at the table and began eating.

"White and Black stopped by and said they wanted you to meet them at Professor Juniper's lab." My mom told me.

White and Black were my two best friends in Nuvema Town since we were little kids. White is a faithful friend and she's your stereotype girl which is loud, hot, and loves cute things. Black is her brother and all I got to say is that he's my broham. He may be a dumbass sometimes but he's still cool and I can count on him if I ever have a problem that can't be solved.

I finished eating my breakfast and gave my mom a hug, then quickly running out the house to Proffesor Juniper's lab. When I got there I saw my two friends waiting for me.

"What up Black." I said fist bumping with him as I grinned.

"Hi Zane!" White exclaimed giving me a hug. Damn I think she blew my eardrum.

"Hey White." I said as she released me.

"You ready to get your pokemon bro?" Black asked as we turned and stared at the lab.

"Hell yeah." I said as White walked in first, then me, and finally Black.

"Oh Zane, White, Black, I was wondering when you three would get here." Prof. Juniper said as she stood up from her desk and pointed towards a table with three pokeballs on it.

"I get to pick first!" Black yelled as he ran for the table. I stuck my foot out and tripped him, causing him to fall on his face.

"No I get to pick first." I said as I began walking towards the table only for Black to grabbed my leg and prevent me from walking.

"Fuck no Zane I'm first!" He shouted not letting go.

"Damnit Black let go!" I shouted shaking my leg and then began hobbling towards the pokeballs.

"I pick this one!" White said as she had called out a pokeball revealing it to be an Oshawott.

"Son of a bitch." I heard Black mutter as he let go of my leg. I felt the same as him, ashamed that we let White get first pick.

"Its all your fault dumbass." I said as I picked the pokeball with the fire sticker on it. I pressed the button on it and a ray of white light shot out and a Tepig appeared on the ground.

"I guess I get you huh buddy?" I asked rhetorically as I crouched in front of the small fire type. The pokemon let out a oink as I returned it to it's ball. So that means Black got him a Snivy.

"Alright children here's your Pokedexes and you get 5 pokeballs each." Prof. Juniper said handing us the items. Black and White put the pokeballs in their bags while I clipped them onto the belt I found behind the table. She's a professor, it's not like she needs it.

"Hey Zane lets battle." Black said as he called out his Snivy.

"Alright but don't bitch when you lose." I said calling out Tepig. After scanning it with my Pokedex I found it Tepig was a he, it was level five, and knew Tackle and Tail Whip.

"Use tackle Snivy." Black called out.

Snivy ran at Tepig and tackled my pig into the ground.

"Tepig use tackle." I said.

Tepig got back up and tackled the grass snake pokemon. So our battle became a tackle match. Black would tell Snivy to use Tackle over and over while I told Tepig to dodge AND tackle. Tepig landed the finishing tackle that knocked Snivy out, meaning I won.

"Oh yeah I'm awesome." I said returning my pokemon.

"Damnit." Black cursed returning his Snivy and giving it to Prof. Juniper so she could heal it.

After Black got his pokemon back, we thanked the Proffesor and left the lab.

"Finally got our pokemon." Black said, his hands in his pockets.

"About damn time." I muttered my hands behind my head.

"So what now?" White asked.

"Next city is Accumala Town." Black said looking at a map he had pulled from nowhere.

"Where'd you get that map?" I asked as we began walking.

"Your mom." He muttered.

"Fuck off." I cursed.

Oh yeah, this adventure was going to be awesome.


	2. Crazy Ass Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Our trio of weirdo were currently walking threw the outskirts of their home town, a few miles away from Accumala Town.<p>

"We're singing the walking song, la la la la, we are singing the walking song, la la la la-"

"Black shut the hell up you've been singing that song for the last 20 minutes." I grumbled as I kicked him in the side of his leg.

"But I'm fucking bored of this!" He complained as he waved his arms around. I looked at his sister who seemed to be in deep thought, that's new.

"White whats wrong?" I asked not really caring.

"We should have a competition!" She suddenly cried out. I raised my eyebrows at this and Black stared at her.

"An idiot competition?" I asked chuckling. "Black will win any day."

"Oh thanks Zane- what fuck you I'm no idiot!" He shouted.

"No guys, we'll have a pokemon catching competition. The first person makes it back here with a pokemon wins." White said thinking she was really smart for her idea.

"Alright lets do that." I said cracking my knuckles. Black was jogging in place and telling his self that he would win no matter what. That's what he thinks.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!"

As soon as White said that I kicked Black in the back of his legs and began running, only to fall on my face when White ran past me.

"Sorry Zane!" She called back as she ran into the forest. Damnit.

"Fuck I can't let her when." I heard Black mutter before he ran into the forest. I followed him, hoping I would find a pokemon before he did.

-With White-

After White ran into the forest she immediately started looking for a pokemon.

"Where are they?" She asked herself.

"Lilipup." She heard behind her. White turned around to see a small dog pokemon staring at her.

"Aww so cute." White cried as she took out her pokedex to identify the pokemon.

"**Lililpup, the Puppy Pokemon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokemon flees."** The pokedex said.

"I'm gonna catch you!" She said taking out her pokeball. "Come on out Oshawott."

The water type was released from the ball and stood in front of her.

"Osha use Tackle." White said, giving herself a mental pat on the back for the nickname. The sea otter pokemon tackled Lilipup, knocking it down. The normal type got back up and tackled Osha but not doing a lot of damage.

"Keep tackling it." She said.

Oshawott kept tackling Lilipup every chance it got until the puppy pokemon was panting heavily.

"Lili." The pokemon barked and ran away.

"No!" White called out to the Lilipup. "Osha, lets go get it."

The pair ran off after the pokemon they sought to obtain.

-With Black-

After running to the forest Black had called out his faithful starter type to help him find a wild pokemon.

"Alright Basilisk lets find a pokemon and then hurry back to the finish spot." Black said puffing his chest out as his Snivy looked around. The grass pokemon fell back when it was tackled in the chest by a wild pokemon.

"Get ready to get captured!" Black shouted as he took out his pokedex and pointed and the wild pokemon.

"**Patrat, the scout pokemon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others." **The Pokedex said.

"Snivy use Tackle." Black cried out. Snivy tackled Patrat, knocking the pokemon to the ground.

"Keep tackling it!" The rookie trainer commanded. Basilisk did as it was told and tackled several more times and it's trainer was shocked to see a long green vine come out of the grass type's back and smack Patrat in the face.

"Oh yeah that was Vine Whip." Black remarked as he took out a pokeball and tossed it at Patrat.

The pokemon went into the red and white device and the ball shook a few times before stopping, meaning that the retar- I mean Black had caught the pokemon.

"Oh yeah I'm so pimp." He said as he clipped the pokeball to his belt and returned Basilisk to it's ball.

"Now all I have to do is run back to the spot before White and Zane." Black said then took off running only to run into a tree.

"I fuckin hate nature." He said before he fell to the ground and passed out.

-With Zane-

After I ran into the forest I had immediately called out Tepig who I still had not given a nickname, meh I'll do it later.

"Alright lets find a pokemon before that dumbass Black does." I told my pokemon as I looked through the bushes. Damnit, I couldn't find anything. On TV it looks so easy. After fucking looking around for another 10 minutes I finally gave up.

"Fuck this Tepig lets just quit." I told him before I felt a mild pain in my leg. I looked down to see a mole-like pokemon scratching my leg.

"Holy shit that hurts." I cried out as I fell to the ground and held my leg.

"Alright what are you?" I asked myself as I took out my pokedex and pointed it to the pokemon.

"**Drilbur, the Mole Pokemon. It can dig through the ground at 30 mph. It could give a car running above ground a good race." **The Pokedex explained. Sounds badass so I'm going to catch it.

"Alright Tepig use Tackle." I said. Tepig tackled the Drilbur in the stomach but it didn't seem to notice the attack. Drilbur held it's arms out and began spinning around extremely fast. Holy shit it was using rapid spin.

"Damn what the hell can I do?" I asked out loud as I backed up until my back was against a tree.

"Warrior use Fury Attack!" I heard someone call out. Suddenly a Rufflet began pecking Drilbur several time stopping it's attack and falling ontop of me. I tried to use it as a shield against the onslaught of pecks but I failed. Damn, for such a small pokemon it's beak hurt like a bitch.

"Ok Warrior that's enough." A girl said as the bird stopped. I sat up to see a female about the same age as me. She had brown hair in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with a white jacket and a denim skirt with blue leggings and red sneakers.

I took out a pokeball and touched Drilbur with it, causing the mole pokemon to go inside of it and become mine.

"Hey thanks for the help, that little bastard almost killed me." I said holding out my hand. "I'm Zane."

"I-I'm Skylar Page." She said reluctantly shaking my hand.

"So umm what are you doing out here alone?" I asked returning my downed Tepig and trying to start a conversation as I began walking.

"I just began my pokemon journey a few weeks ago, but I had to go to Nuvema Town to get my pokedex. Warrior is my starter and always protects me." Skylar explained.

"That's cool. I started out with a Tepig and I'm traveling with my friends Black and White." I said as we made it back to the road me, Black, and White began our competition. Where the hell were they?

-With White-

White had finally caught up to the Lilipup after running for what seemed like 20 minutes, but what was actually only 10. Her and Osha had cornered the dog pokemon only for a large pack of about 12 more of them emerge from the bushes.

"Osha use Tackle!" White cried out. Her water type tackled the leading Lilipup knocking it out and leveling up Osha. The now level 6 pokemon used Water Gun to knock back a few more Lilipup but Osha was still greatly outnumbered.

"Oh no, what do I do?" White asked her self as she backed up as the Lilipup walked forward.

"Prinplup use Hydro Pump!" She heard someone shout. A Prinplup landed in front of her and opened its beak, unleashing a large blast of water that slammed into the pack of Lilipup and knocked them out.

"Whoa." Was the only thing White could say as she regained her nerve and tossed a pokeball at one of the knocked out Lilipup.

"Thanks for the help." She said as she turned to look at her savior only to see that him and the Prinplup had vanished.

"Oh well I better hurry and get back to the finishing spot." White said before she took off jogging.

-With Black-

Black woke up with a killer headache and looked around to see where he was.

"Oh yeah I ran into that tree…damn nature." He mumbled as he stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"Now it's time to get back so I can win!" Black yelled as he began running only to trip over a tree root.

"Fucking hate this forest." He grumbled before he started running again.

-At the Finishing Spot-

Finally after a couple of minutes White arrived and soon after Black did too.

"Damnit how'd you get here so fast?" He asked me.

"I walked, not that hard." I said. "Anyway while you too were doing whatever the hell you were I found a Drilbur, caught it, and met Skylar."

"Hi Skylar I'm White and this is my brother Black." White introduced.

"Umm h-hi." Skylar said clearly embarrassed as White began telling her plans for while she was traveling or some shit like that I wasn't really paying attention.

"SO Skylar seeing as your taveling alone, would you like to travel with Black, White, and I?" I asked her.

"That would be nice." She said.

"Well that settle it then, now lets hurry and get to the next town I'm hungrier than a motherfucker." Black said as he began walking ahead.

"You think you're the only one?" I asked him as I followed him, hands in my pockets and White and Skylar next to me.


End file.
